I Drink Your Blood You Cut My Heart 2shot Kanda
by leagallypsychotic
Summary: OCxYuu Kanda two-shot. Akira is a vampire and is abandoned by her clan only to be held in by the order. Kanda is not only given the duty to gaurd her but to help her get her mortality and to distroy the vampire clan. Can he do it without killing Akira?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Akira

Age: 17

Hair color: Dark Green

Eye color: Red

Race: Vampire

Place of Origin: Japan

--

私はあなたが私の中心を切るあなたの血を飲む

"Prepare yourselves, for she will feast upon you," Said an elderly man in his late seventies.

You're hiding behind a tree, waiting for the angry mob to chase after you. You enjoy being chased at times; it gives you some thrill than you having to be the one chasing them. You grin and lick your lips as the full moon is visible to all; and the luminescent light showers down on your elegant form. You felt the mobs blood pump and that sends you into a temporary state of ecstasy, moaning for the want of sweet blood. The mob notices you and they boldly advance towards your position. You give off a chuckle and you dash away from them and you head towards your domain, The Black Order.

Your tight fitting outfit allows you to move quickly and freely without being held down by unnecessary weight. Temptation was itching you to just stop and to take one of them and to drain them of their delicious blood, but you are bound by your vow to the Order, that as long as you exist you shall feed off of no innocent human. You always did regret having given them your vow to not feast off of such delicate and defenseless beings. You jump on a column and they witness your very disappearance with their own eyes, your reason being is so that none of them would be able to trace your ware bouts back to the Order. Once you return you were called into Komui's office to discuss your late night escapades in the poor little English village.

"Akira, your orders are to stay inside unless said otherwise," You stand still receiving your weekly lecture by a man who you really don't take seriously at times.

"I know," You answer.

"Then why do it?" He asks.

"Simple," You start, "For the thrill of the hunter being the hunted."

"I will never understand you," He said as he dismissed you.

You walk through the halls and nothing is heard except for the echoes of your boots and for the soft breathing of a familiar swordsman.

"I see that you are the one who told him of my nightly adventures?" You ask.

"Che, did you forget that I'm responsible for you blood sucker?" He said.

"Please, you care not for my well being, you care for no one. My clan is searching for me. Once they find me you all will regret ever taking me away from them," You said with much distaste.

"You're right; I don't care what happens to you. My real job is to get as much information about you and your clan, and so far I got nothing," He said as he walks up to you.

He stands just mere inches away from you, as if to try and intimidate you. Intimidate you? Why you are a vampire, a creature of the night, a creature created by no god, the servant of the devil, but here you stand and here you are in the care of those chosen by god. It made you sick knowing that you were trapped by pitiful mortals, and that your rescue is far overdue. The Noah clan that made a deal with your clan probably ordered your clan to not try and rescue you. But you are an immortal creature, being challenged by a mortal; it brought a smile to your face.

"What are you smiling at?" He asks rather annoyed.

Your smile widens allowing him to see your sharp fangs that pierced the skin of so many men that you fed from, "Why…you exorcist. I'm smiling at you…Kanda Yuu."

He glares at you, "Why you annoying-"

"Are you not going to escort me back to my room, Yuu?" You love to make him angry and annoyed; it made you feel accomplished about something.

He grunts and shoves you out of his way and walks to the direction of your room, which subsequently is right next to his. You grin at Kanda as he just walks away from you. Around the corner you notice a red haired exorcist walking towards you which made you wonder, with his happy and almost hyperactive personality, how would his blood taste? You grin and watch as he eyes your body while you stare at him sensually. He smirks and walks up to you and leans against your door.

"So, we meet again Akira," He gives you a goofy smile and you smile back at him.

"Why yes we do Lavi. Say, how about keeping me company? I'm always so very alone in my little dark room with no one there to hold me close. To hold me and whisper to me telling me that everything is alright," You notice his face becoming a little red as you spoke to him with such a smooth voice.

"Lavi," You lean closer to his face, your lips mere inches away from his.

You grab the door knob and he falls through your door and into your room. You slide into your room and gently close the door, "I always have wondered for some time now how your blood would taste."

"Really, what would make you wonder that?" He asks, sounding more interested than nervous or scared.

"Your personality Lavi it gives your blood flavor. Your blood should taste sweet with your happy personality," Lavi landed on the floor and he shuffled backwards towards your bed.

You kneel down and crawl towards Lavi, "Promise you won't scream? Moaning I don't mind, but please, no screaming."

You wrap your arms around his neck and he leans his head back exposing more of his neck. You lick his jaw line and then his earlobe causing him to moan, "Oh Akira."

You felt his hands grip your hips and you give off a little giggle when he pressed his thumbs into your pelvic bone, "Oh Lavi, you make me want your blood even more."

"Go ahead Akira, I'm not stopping you," He said with a slight pant.

Give gently kiss his neck and then lick the exposed flesh. You gently place your fangs over a pulsing vein and you groan in anticipation, "Oh Lavi."

His grip tightens waiting for your fangs to pierce his skin, "I won't become a vampire, right?"

"No Lavi, not with a simple little love bite," You rake your fangs over the vein and suck on it and Lavi moans louder.

"Ready?" You ask.

"Yeah," You kiss the spot where you would suck his blood and you slowly pierce his skin.

He grunts and then moans, "It feels so good."

A growl emerges from deep within your throat. His blood was so sweet, just like you predicted. You grab the back of his neck and you dig your fangs into his neck deeper. Lavi's panting and moaning made told you that he was receiving the pleasure that you wish to give to those who willingly allow you to drink their blood. You soon got your fill and you pull away from his neck, but not before licking excess blood that was left behind. The holes slowly close but he did receive two little scars. You smile at Lavi and you gently give him a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for the sweet blood, Lavi," He nods and you help him up.

"I'm probably going to feed from you more often, so expect to see me a lot more," He smiles and opens your door.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," He said and walks out of your room and down the hall.

You smile and then you felt a cold stare and you frown. In the opposite direction Kanda stood there with his arms crossed and glares at Lavi's retreating form and then it turns to you.

"You marked the rabbit, didn't you?"

"Does it really matter?" He didn't bother answering you and then he scoffs.

"You're needed," He said.

"For what?"

He shrugs and motions you to follow him and he leads you into Komui's office. You knew that you were not being called in for just anything; you were being called in for a reason. Komui orders you to sit and you do. Kanda stood beside you acting like a guard.

"What's the meaning for this Komui?" You ask rather annoyed.

"We are tired of waiting for you to just give us information on your clan, we need it now and why they are in league with the Noah," He said sternly.

"I will tell you nothing," You snap.

"Very well, you give me no choice," He nods his head and you felt someone grab you and restrain you.

You notice Kanda was no longer standing next to you but was the one restraining you. He forces your hands behind your back and he puts you in a headlock. You grunt in discomfort and you glare at Komui, "What is it that you want to know?"

"Are you willing to give the information willingly?" He asks.

"Nonsense! Never will I give precious information to the likes of you humans!" You hiss.

"What if I were to say that they abandoned you?" You stop struggling and you stare at Komui.

"What do you mean?" You ask quite nervously.

"The reason why you have yet to be rescued is because they used you as a distraction," You shake your head.

"You're lying. They would never do such a thing," You whisper.

"You're naïve Akira. You're too loyal to your clan, they obviously used your youthful mind and brainwashed and manipulated you into thinking that they cared for you," You pushed yourself into Kanda, not caring if he yells at you or not.

"You are nothing but a pawn to them. A mere little innocent tool who will do anything to please others," You felt tears threaten to fall from your red eyes but you held them in as hard as you could.

"No…it's not true," You grip onto Kanda's sleeve, "They're my family."

"They're not your family. Please Akira, tell us all about your clan and how to destroy them," You tried to deny Komui and his words but the thought hit you, what Komui said was true.

For as long as you have been a vampire, not once have you ever been praised by your clan, they take you in and turn you and told you to always obey and you did. No praises were ever given to you. You nod, agreeing to give information on your clan.

"We are not truly immortal, just so you know," Kanda released you minutes earlier, and now he's sitting next to you.

"How so?" Asked Komui.

"The ancient stone that has been hidden for thousands of years is the reason for our existence. The reason why we are immortal," You look down at the floor.

"I wish to regain my humanity and to rid my cravings for blood. I want to age normally and to love anyone I want, but at the same time…" You stop and decided to continue with giving information.

"I don't really know why they are in league with the Earl I just know that we vampires hate innocence too. Those things can do some serious damage to us if not careful. Why do you think I hate you guys?"

"Because we're humans," Answered Komui.

"No, it's because of the innocence. The stone was a gift to the first vampires from the devil himself. He warned them of the power of god and how innocence can do great damage to us. The story went that the stone was hand crafted by the devil himself, allowing those who have a small shard in them to be immortal. I have one, I just don't know where and if it still exists or not. Id it still does exist I can remove it and become mortal, but if not…if the shard no longer exists then I am forever a vampire until the stone is destroyed," You say hoping that it was enough information for them.

"Thank you, but where is the stone so that we can destroy it?" Asked Komui.

"I'm not sure…"

"Che, how do we know that if we destroy the stone your clan will die out?" Asked Kanda.

"Because we are all bound to the stone and once you destroy it you destroy all who have been bound. Not all of us have shards you know?" Komui looks at your sad form and sighs.

"Akira, please wait outside the door," Said Komui.

You nod and leave the office.

Komui looks at the closed door then at Kanda, "She stays with you at all times, understood?"

Kanda nods and Komui adds more, "She stays with you in your room. Don't worry; she will not annoy you to the point where you will want to kill her."

Kanda leaves the office and looks at you, "You're staying with me woman at all times."

You nod with no back talk and follow Kanda to the cafeteria. You sat next to Kanda as he ate his soba and you said nothing at all. Allen and Lenalee decided to eat at the same table you and Kanda were sitting, but it ended up being a bad idea when Allen and Kanda got into a fight. Instead of Kanda pulling you out of the cafeteria you pulled him out, "Please Yuu, stop picking fights with Allen."

"That moyashi should know when to keep his mouth shut," He said rather coldly.

"He's a child Yuu, you're 18!" You said as you followed him to his room.

He opens the door and lets you go in first. He walks in after you and closed the door and placed Mugen on his bed, "If you want woman you can take my bed."

"But it's your bed," You say.

"I can sleep in a chair," He replies.

"But Yuu-" A knock on his door made him scoff at you and then he opens his door slightly.

"What do you want rabbit?" Asked Kanda a little annoyed.

"I heard that Akira was staying with you Yuu and I was wondering if she could come out and play," He says.

"Right now she is in no condition and if you ever call me by my first name again I will cut you!" He said rather annoyed.

Lavi shivered and left in a hurry. Kanda closed the door and stares at you.

"I'm interested to know about Yuu Kanda. What he likes and dislikes and why he is so cold to others," You say to no one in particular.

"Che, as if you'll get any answers," Your eyes that were staring at a lotus losing its petals move to Kanda.

"I have my ways Yuu," You say with a smirk.

You walk over to him and you smirk. He doesn't move one inch as you advance towards him. He stood his ground and you put your arms out on each side of him blocking him in.

"I don't know why but I sort of have a little fancy for you swordsman. You remind me of a little boy back in Japan…" Your hand moves to the knob and you lock his door without him noticing.

You move your lips to his ear and you whisper to him, "I drink your blood you cut my heart."

His eyes widen and you smile. You gently place your hands into his and you intertwine your fingers with his. He closes his eyes and leans forward, placing his forehead on your shoulder and smirks.

"I should have known it was you," He said softly and oddly out of character.

You take your right hand out of his and you grab his hair tie and you take it out, "It took you long enough Yuu."

"So you just pretend to hate humans don't you?" You chuckle and lick his jaw line just like you did to Lavi hours earlier.

He involuntarily shivers and he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him.

"You left me Yuu. You promised me you wouldn't," You said sadly as you kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Are you really Yuu? You just apologized to me," He lifts his head and he smirks at you.

"I'm really Yuu. But are you really Akira?" He asks.

"Why I never, you dare question an immortal?" You say to him teasingly.

"It's the same…and so are you…no change," He mumbles.

"Is that bad?" You ask.

"No…it's not," He leans his forehead on your shoulder, not letting you see his never before seen smile.

/Kanda's POV 1st Person/

/FB/

_**I remembered when I was about 9-years-old I was practicing outside with my sword. This was obviously long before I became an exorcist. Akira was actually the daughter of my father's best-friend. At first she and I didn't get along, but I later found out that she was training in martial arts. I was surprised to learn that her father would allow her to train, but glad that I had someone to practice with. I saw her practicing and I wanted in.**_

"_**Oi baka otome, fight me!" She stopped and just grinned at me.**_

"_**Nani? I've seen you train before and I wasn't impressed," She said with a smirk.**_

_**That was the first time I actually spoke to her without my father present and she pissed me off. I gripped the hilt of my wooden sword so hard that I could have sworn I made myself bleed.**_

"_**Shut up! You have no right to say such things to me!" I threw a second wooden sword at her, "Now fight me."**_

__

_**I got into my traditional stance, both hands on the hilt, ready to attack her. She just examines the wooden swords and smiles at me and stood in a stance that was not familiar to me. She stood like me but her knees weren't bent like mine, and she only held the hilt with one hand.**_

"_**Very well, come at me Yuu," She moved her back foot farther back, giving her more ground.**_

"_**Big mistake otome!" I just charged at her, and she blocked my attack easily.**_

"_**What?!" She snickers.**_

"_**Like I said earlier Yuu, I saw you and I wasn't impressed," Whatever she said made me angrier.**_

_**She just pushed forward and I was forced back. I stood prepared but then I slouched forward, "Why not attack me instead since you are not impressed with me?"**_

_**I saw a glint in her eye but I ignored it, "Alright Yuu."**_

_**She changed her stance that looked exactly like mine, "I tend to have more control like this."**_

_**She didn't even let me register the fact that she was about to attack me, she just did. I tried my hardest to block without so much as a twitch of my foot but she pushed me back!**_

"_**What the he-" I was sent flying back.**_

_**I think she hit me a few times with the sword but I didn't feel it, until I landed on the ground. I grunted and tried to get back up but couldn't. I felt blood run down the corner of my mouth but I did nothing about it. I just laid there staring at the sky, wondering how she did that. I then felt my pride just disintegrate and I closed my eyes. That stupid otome, how dare she? How dare she make a fool out of me? Then I felt someone lick the blood off my face and I snap my eyes open. Akira was hovering over me with her tongue hanging out with a little trace of my blood visible on her tongue. I watched her as she licked her lips of any blood that she missed. I felt the heat on my cheeks and I couldn't look away.**_

"_**I drink your blood you cut my heart," She whispers to me.**_

_**I had to contain my urges to grab her face and to claim her lips, but that wouldn't be right. I didn't care that she licked my blood, she was her own person. If that was who she was then I didn't care.**_

"_**Akira…"**_

"_**Yuu…" I loved the way she said my name, it made me feel good.**_

/EFB/

I didn't notice Akira had placed me on my bed because I was remembering the time she and I had our first real alone time together. I notice that she was mounted on my waist and that my hands were on her hips. My hormones have been going wild lately and I just wanted to take her, "Akira…"

/Your POV/

"Yuu…" You lean forward and you suck on his neck and he moans.

His hands grip your hips harder and you groan. You felt his heart rate increase and the vein in his neck begins to pulsate hard and it made you want his blood even more. You wanted to remember the taste of his precious blood that you had so long ago. Just when you were about to pierce his skin there was a knock on Kanda's door. You pull back and got off of Kanda allowing him to stand up. He opens the door and there stood Lenalee.

"What?" He asks rather harshly.

"You're wanted in nii-san's office," She said as she moved towards the direction of Komui's office.

"Che," Kanda tied his hair back up and grabbed Mugen and was about to walk out without saying a word but he stopped himself.

"When I get back, we're going back to what we were doing," He said and left you in his room.

He came back 30 minutes later to tell you he was going on a mission and that Lavi was going to look after you. He would be gone for about a week the most and that made you a little depressed. You stayed in Kanda's room but every time you went to sleep you had the same dream. Your mortality, the stone, the battle for the stone and the end never came in your dream but one thing did; the location of the stone. You ran to Komui's office when the location was revealed to you only to have to endure endless hours of research.

"Man…mountains and countries and what not! Akira, did you see any landmarks or anything to give us a clue?" Asked Reever.

You think about the many things you saw in the location and you snap your fingers, "I think I saw Allen in one of my dreams."

"Akira now is not the-"

"No no no! He was there when he was younger, with elephants and palaces and…it's at the tip of my tongue," You asked Komui to bring Allen in and he came in minutes later.

"Allen, you know you and I are…friends," Allen nods at you.

"So I was wondering if you have ever been to a place with palaces and elephants?" You grab Allen's hands hoping he could remember and answer.

"Yeah…I think I know what you're talking about," He stares at you then smiles, "India."

Your eyes widen and you smile, "Oh Allen! You have no idea how happy you have made me!"

You grab Allen's face and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, "Oh I love you so much!"

"I thought you loved Yuu?" asked Lavi from the door.

"Now is not the time! Mortalities and destruction is near!" You said out of character.

"You know what? Kanda is in India right now," Said Komui.

Your eyes brighten at the mention of Kanda's location, "Am I allowed to go?"

"You're a vampire Akira, traveling in the day will be hard for you," He said.

"I'll cover myself!" You grab Komui's leg and begged.

"I promise! I will be a good little vamp! No biting no scaring no vampire like stuff that can give me away!" You stare at him and he just cracked.

"Alright! You can go," He said.

"Yay!" But before you ran around the whole Order in happiness he stops you.

"But the science department must get your size so that they can make you a protective outfit," You smile at Komui and then turn your attention to the young men who help design and create your outfit.

"Alright, suit me up!"

/

You, Lenalee and Allen are on the train to India to meet up with Kanda to try and destroy the stone. The okay was given by the science department after they examined you and found that the shard has yet to fully disintegrate, but there was a possibility that you would either live, get really sick, or die. So they decided that it was okay for the stone to be destroyed. While on the train you started to get a craving and it was the usual one: blood. Lavi wasn't there to spare you any, and you foolishly forgot the vials of Lavi's blood. You decided to ask Allen for his since you didn't want to bother with getting chewed out by Komui for drinking his little sister's blood.

"Allen…I know no one has ever asked you this but…Allen? Can I please have some of your blood?" You ask.

"Um…" He looks at you and then at Lenalee and she nods.

"O…kay I guess you could…you won't lick me will you? I mean Lavi said that-" You shake your head at him.

"I won't lick you Allen, I just want your blood," You lean forward since you sat directly in front of him and you pull his collar down.

"Will it hurt?" He asks.

"No…Lavi loved it…you probably will too," You answer to him truthfully.

You give Allen a warning nudge and he nods. You sink your fangs into his neck and you drink your fill. Allen was grunting and at times moaning, and you decided that you had enough after he was shaking uncontrollably.

You smile at him as you pull away, "Sorry for causing you to moan Allen."

You lick your lips, "I just tend to make pain feel more like pleasure."

Allen grabs his neck and you notice him shiver, "It's okay, I just never felt something like it."

"I've only been a vampire for a couple of years but hey, I mastered at giving pleasure and not pain," The train finally halts and you look trough the curtains to see your destination.

"Hey Allen, is this it?" You ask.

He peeks through and nods, "Yeah, let's go."

The three of you stand up and walk off the train, but not before you grab a parasol and opened it as you walked out, "What time is it?"

"Noon?" Answered Lenalee.

"Not good," You mumbled.

"Yeah, still 8 more hours until it gets dark," Said Allen.

The three of you walk around the little town and have yet to find Kanda. It was getting colder since you guys were moving closer to the mountains where the stone should be located. Slowly it was getting darker and it was freezing. There was still no sign of Kanda so you guys decided to head for a lodge. You were not very happy because it was the complete opposite of what Allen told you. Then he said that the Himalaya's are the cold part of India and you were upset.

"I don't remember seeing snow in my dreams," You mumble.

"Ok…my room is next to your room so if you girls need anything you know where to find me," Allen hands you the keys and he enters his room.

Lenalee handed you the key since you told her you were going to walk around. It was about 9 at night and you were walking around outside the lodge. You stop and look at the mountains where the stone was at. You let your guard down and you felt something sharp against your neck.

"Don't move," They hiss.

You don't and you smirk, "May I ask who you are?"

"Che, like I will answer you," He said.

Your smirk turns into a genuine smile and you snicker, "Very well…"

"Now tell me who you are," You mentally groan.

"One question, why did you grab me?" You ask.

"I've seen your kind. You vampires have been like insects lately and I'm trying to get rid of you," You lean back into his chest and sigh.

"Man…you're clueless Yuu," He stiffens and you push Mugen away from you.

"I'm going to go and relax…since I'm a vampire," You said as you walked to the lodge.

"Wait, that lodge?" He points to the exact one you were going to.

"Yeah, you're in that one Yuu?" He nods.

"Come stay in my room," He said as he walks towards the lodge and you follow.

You slid the key under the door that Lenalee was in and you follow Kanda to his room. You wanted to ask him if he knew anything about the stone but then not to. You enter his room and he closes the door when you enter after him. You sat on his bed and he sat down next to you and stares at the wall.

"Why are you here and who are you with?" He asked.

"I'm here with Allen and Lenalee. And we're here to destroy the stone," He looks at you and then at his door.

"I thought you die if it's destroyed?" You shake your head.

"You really are clueless Yuu. I die if there is no shard, the shard is still in my body," You said.

He nods and you smile at his concern. You lean back and make yourself comfortable on Kanda's bed, "Why is it that no matter when we are, whatever you lay on Yuu it's so much more comfortable," He shrugs and watches you roll around on his bed.

He smiles at you and again you don't notice it. You stop rolling and you grab Kanda by the beck of his collar and force him to lay back, "Relax Yuu."

He does and you roll on your side and hug Kanda, "I've missed you."

He nods at you, "Want to finish?"

At first you were confused but then remembered what he said. You straddle his waist and lean down and kiss his cheek, "Your uniform is always in my way Yuu."

You remove his uniform and the only thing he has on are his pants and boots, you even removed his bandages, "I want to taste your blood before I regain my mortality."

You lean down close to his neck and suck on it like you did days earlier. His hands grab your hips and you feel him grind into you causing you to gasp, "Yuu!"

"Akira…please Akira…bite me," No one has ever told you to bite them, and the way Kanda said it turned you on.

"Yuu…" You sink your fangs into his neck and he groans in pleasure.

"Akira…I want more," He moans.

At first you didn't know what he meant by more but he gave you a hint when his hands moved fron your hips to your butt. You felt him grope you and he grunts in discomfort, at first you thought it was you who was causing it, but he just used on of his hands to pull on his belt. You help him remove his belt and he begins to unbutton his pants and he sighs after unzipping them. You giggle at the sight of Kanda being turned on after only being bitten.

"I have yet to suck you blood yet you are already aroused," You said amused.

"That's what I meant by more!" He said slightly annoyed.

"Oh Yuu," You bend down and bite him and then start to suck his blood.

He moans and you feel him buck his hips into yours soon causing you to moan, "Yuu!"

"Oh Akira," He grabs you and flips you on your back and takes off your clothes but you barely have to removed your fangs from his neck.

"Akira…I need you," He moans in your ear, which caused you to gasp at the thought of Yuu having his way with you.

"Will you let me?" He asks.

You continue to drink his blood and then you pull away from his neck and look him in the eyes, "Only for you…Yuu."

"Good," And he grabs the tops of your panties and began to play with it, only slowly pulling it down.


	2. Chapter 2

I Drink Your Blood You Cut My Heart

Part II

--

Warning: Lemony goodness a waits

--

Kanda pulls your panties off and examines your whole body, admiring you wonderful features that you obtained over the years. He smiles and this time, you saw his wonderful smile. His smile made you so happy even if it was out of character for Kanda to smile at anyone it made you smile. You unlatched your fangs from his neck and you lick your lips, "Oh god Yuu. Your blood…it tastes so…wonderful!"

He smirks and bends down to claim your lips and he samples that taste of his own blood. While you and Kanda were kissing, you took the liberty of attempting to remove his pants. Kanda removed his boots and he unzipped his pants earlier so all you really did was pull it down. You threw his pants and boxers to the floor and you couldn't stop yourself from taking a peek of his member, "Wow Kanda, you sure do make up for your idiocy."

"Che whatever," He kisses down your neck and in between your breats and you felt his cold hands cups your breasts.

You shiver and he smirks and the smirk got bigger when he pinches your left nipple and licks the tip causing you to twitch, _'Damn him and his sexual torture!'_

He takes it into his mouth and gently sucks and nibbles on it causing your body to shake, "Oh god Yuu! More."

He moves from your left breast to your right and gives it the same treatment. You felt his right hand slowly travel down your body and stop just above your entrance. Your body stiffens but soon relaxes when Kanda moved his lips to your cheek, "Relax Akira…it's just me."

In the beginning you were willing to let Kanda have his way with you but you had a bad experience with a man not long before you were captured by the order. But Kanda changed your thoughts about men in general; he was kind to you and was willing to do anything to make you happy. Your body relaxes and you felt Kanda gently thrust a finger inside you. You arch your back and moan his name again. You felt his finger move slow and it drove you mad. You buck your hips against his hand and he adds another finger and you moan again. Kanda smirks at your squirming body and how he can make you move that way.

"My Akira…I thought it was you who gives pleasure, not the other way around," You felt his fingers stop moving and you stare at him.

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment Yuu," Just to tease him you pull his fingers out of you and pretend to get off his bed.

You smirk when you felt Kanda grab you around your waist and force you in between his legs, "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh really? Prove it!" You thought Kanda was going to be kind and gentle with you since it was your first time, but you were wrong.

The Kanda you got to know was now in control, "Alright then. I will."

He lifts your hips and your eyes widen and you scream when he rams you from behind. He forces you to bounce in his lap and soon he forced you on all fours and pounds you even harder from behind.

"Yes Yuu! Harder!" And he pounds into you harder.

**/Allen's Pov\**

**/First Person\**

I was trying hard to sleep ever since we got here since I was thinking about the bite mark on my neck. I mean I thought nothing of it but it felt so good to me, but Lavi said it would feel…amazing. I knew though that she just wanted my blood but it felt so right. My only thought was how down she was when Kanda left, man it made me depressed. I notice that Tim was asleep and I groan.

"Am I ever gonna get any sleep?" I ask myself.

I then started to hear moans just a few doors down. I cursed the lodge and its paper thin walls, now I definitely knew I was not going to get any sleep. Then I heard a scream and I jump up from the bed. I was about to run out into the halls and search for the scream but then I realize that the scream was Akira's. Then I heard her scream again and I grew pale.

"Yes Yuu! Harder!" She yells.

"Oh god," I smack my forehead and I look at the door and then my bed.

"No sleep…but at least we found Kanda," I decided to just lie down and try to ignore the screams emitting from the other room.

**/Lenalee's Pov\**

**/First Person\**

I sighed as Akira left the lodge and I wonder where she would be off to. Akira and I have grown close after nii-san told her the truth about her clan and how they are using her and sitting here in this room alone is making me worry about her.

"Okay…she's a vampire she can take care of herself…but there are vampire hunters…but Akira doesn't want me out there alone looking for her…oh well she'll be back," I got ready for bed and I look at the clock, it was about nine when I heard voices in the hall.

I pressed my ear on the door and I heard both Akira and Kanda's voice. I saw their shadows in front of the door and I was wondering if she was coming inside yet, but I saw the keys slide under the door.

"Why would she do that?" I bend down and quietly pick up the keys.

I then heard them walk away and I wondered what they were going to do. I stayed awake for about 15 more minutes when I started hearing noises. I felt my face getting warmer when I realize what was going on. Just a few doors down, I knew what Kanda and Akira were doing. I shake my head and cover my ears. All the moaning and groaning made me uncomfortable, but the scream made me blush like crazy.

"Oh my goodness," I mumbled as I walked to the bed and tried to get some sleep.

**/Your Pov\**

You're staring at the ceiling but then you see Kanda hover over your face, "You ready?"

You shrug, "I was half ready when you took me from behind."

"Yeah well, this is gonna hurt a lot more," He said.

You sigh and nod at him, "I'm ready Yuu."

He smirks and you feel the tip of his erection slowly enter. You felt yourself getting hotter and he looks at you then nods telling you he wasn't gonna go easy on you. In one swift move he broke your virginity and he muffles your screams with his lips. You arch your back in pain and your nails dig into his back. He doesn't move for a few seconds and then he slowly moves his hips. The first few thrusts were painful, but the pain was soon replaced by pleasure and ecstasy.

"Yes! Oh yes more Yuu!" He slowly speeds up and you gasp in pleasure and he hits your g-spot.

"Right there Yuu! Deeper, go deeper!" He does and in just a few more thrusts he starting hitting your spot every single time causing you to gasp.

"Oh my god…oh my god Yuu! I'm going to-" Kanda grabs onto your hips tightly making you hiss in pain and he pounds into you even harder.

"Almost…there!" He grunts.

You grip the sheets and you try to hold back any other noises by biting your lip, causing you to bleed. Many thoughts have been running through your mind, was it possible for you to conceive? If so when you are transformed back into a human will it too or will it just die? Would Kanda even want to be a father? All thoughts vanished when a wave of pleasure washes over your body and you soon begin to tremble.

"Y-Yuu!"

"Akira!"

After your orgasm Kanda released his seeds inside of you and he collapses from using up all of his energy on you. He pants tiredly by your ear and you wrap your arms around him and you sing him to sleep.

--

"So…how'd you…sleep?" You ask Allen.

"Do you really…really want to know?" He mumbles.

"Um…" Lenalee has been trying hard to avoid the conversation but knew she couldn't.

"Well yeah I mean-?"

"It's hard to sleep when you're screaming his name!" Yells Allen as he points at Kanda accusingly.

"Put that finger down moyashi unless you want me to chop it off your hand!" Threatens Kanda.

You sigh ignoring Allen's uncalled for comment and keep on walking towards your destination, "Stop it you two, let's keep going."

Lenalee grabs Allen before making an attempt on attacking Kanda and you force Kanda to walk with you, "I don't see why you defend that moyashi."

"Yuu…please, now isn't the time," You say quietly.

He stays silent and he keeps on walking with you up to the mountain, Allen and Lenalee not far behind. You're hit with a snow storm and you growl in frustration.

"What are we going to do?!" Yells Lenalee through the storm.

"We need to find shelter that's what!" Answers Allen.

Kanda points to a cave not far from where you're at, "That will have to do."

--

"We're so close…I just can't wait."

Allen smiles, "And to think, not too long ago you hated humans."

"That was before I remembered…how great it was to be human."

"What's so great about being human?" Asks Lenalee.

"Being immortal is…boring."

"But you haven't been a vampire long," Said Allen.

"I know…but I know it's not so fun…since I've been used and disposed of. Seeing how vampires truly are I-."

"I thought they will do anything for their clan members?"

"Lenalee…I'm half vampire…not entirely a full vampire. That's how the shard is still inside of me which can still help me return to being human."

"But is it still in there?" Asked Allen.

"I think so…I haven't gained any new abilities yet," You answer as you think of any recent changes.

"That's good," Said Lenalee relived.

Kanda hasn't said a word since you entered the cave and you wonder if it has anything to do with what happen last night. You didn't want to bring it up in front of the other two so you decided to drop the thought. You lean back against the wall of the cave and you close your eyes having dreams of becoming human again which was said to never happen, but you knew that it could.

--

"Wake up."

You groan, "No. Few more minutes please?"

"Fine…but you're moving like it or not," Said the deep voice.

The person picks you up and slings you over their shoulder, then they walk and you slowly open your eyes. You look down and you smack the person's butt and in response to it they stop waking. You smile to yourself as they spoke, "What if I wasn't the one carrying you?"

"I can tell the difference between your butt and Allen's butt," You answer honestly.

"How?" Asks Allen.

"Yuu…no offence…but Yuu has a…feminine figure," You stammer trying to hold in your laughter.

You yelp when you feel Kanda squeeze your butt and you pull his hair, "Put me down."

"Gladly," And he just lets you slide off his shoulder and you yelp when you nearly met the ground.

"Che, some vampire," Mumbles Kanda as he continues walking, "By the way where is this stupid stone?"

"I don't know exactly! Stupid…me…" You hiss.

"You said mountains," Said Lenalee trying to help.

"That's right, we must be nearby. I mean…don't you vampires tend to feel…something as you get close?" Asked Allen trying to get you to think and you were distracted by how Allen looked.

You grin and pinch his cheek, "Kawaii ne?"

Allen blushes and Kanda shoves Allen away from you and grabs your hand, "Think woman."

"Um…" You concentrate on the stone and you felt something.

It felt like a sudden pull and you felt drawn to the peak of the mountain. You walk up the mountain and the three follow you as you follow the pull, "It's up there…"

You stop after 30 minutes and you sniff the air. You look around and just see white. Everything around you is white. You hear Kanda grunt, "What are you doing sightseeing, all there is around us is snow."

Allen noticed Tim acting weird and he looks at you, "Akira."

"I knew this was too easy," You hiss.

You jump as soon as you saw something move towards you and they hit the mountain. Snow and ice slide and break off. The snow acts like a diversion as that something uses a broken piece of ice to attack you. You punch the ice and it shatters into pieces. You glare hatefully at the person and they grin at you.

"Why if it isn't Akira, we thought you died. After all, were you not captured by the Order?"

"Unlike you the Order has class, Rishka."

The blond glares and hisses at you, bearing her sharp fangs dangerously at you, "How dare you, a mere pawn say such a thing to me! You trash!"

She swings at you unexpectedly and you crash into another mountain. The malicious blond roars a thunderous roar, causing the snow to slide and create an avalanche where you're at. Her roar wasn't to just do that but it was also a signal. 30 vampires jump out of their hiding places and attack the 3 exorcists. You growl and avoid the avalanche, heading towards Rishka.

"I'm not trash you wench!" You yell as you take a swing at her.

She laughs at you attempt and she grabs you fist, "You're not tough Akira, that's why master used you as a sacrifice. You're worthless."

"No."

"We never needed you…you were a bonus…don't think that you're honored being the youngest and the first one to be changed in 200 years! We decided to stop changing people, the newborns are too troublesome," She sneers, "You were changed…to die…master never loved you…the Earl is right, you're trouble which is why I must dispose of you."

"I just want my mortality!" You cry.

"You won't live to get it back love!" She pulls back her fist and she hits you in your chest, her hand going right through it.

"Like that will kill me," You grin in her face.

"Ha! Like I'm trying to kill you off that fast, I know what I must do to dispose of you," She pulls on your arm and you feel like she's ripping your arms off, "You don't have the same amount of strength I do."

She dislocates your shoulder and you grunt. Before she could rip your arm off out of its socket you kick her in the stomach and she hits the mountain that you hit, "Damn it all."

You hurry your way towards the other three when you're stopped. Someone grabs you around your waist and they hold you close to their body, "It's good to see you, my beautiful Akira."

You frown and you grip onto their hands tightly, "You…"

"Why Akira I'm hurt," You felt them smell your neck and they growl angrily, "You gave yourself up!"

"You got rid of me did you not?" You ask maliciously.

"Is that what this is about? Akira my love, I didn't get rid of you. I tried to save you, I truly did but you know how it is they expect me to act the way a leader should," His hands move from your waist to your chest, "Remember…I made you mine."

"You never did act like a good mate," You hiss at him.

"Mate or not I was meant to be your first, not that foolish human! Bad enough he's an exorcist! Did you forget what he could do to you?" He asks harshly as she grips your shoulders.

You felt someone else behind you and you growl.

"Rishka, you could have told me my darling Akira was returning," He said.

"Forgive me master, but…the Earl said-."

"The Earl is not your master! I am! Whatever I say is law not his! We just help each other to rid of the exorcists and trash," He says nonchalantly.

"Forgive me master," Rishka bows and glares hatefully at you.

She runs after the exorcists leaving you with your master. His hand goes to the hole in your chest and he pouts, "Did Rishka do this to you love?"

"Why do you care?" You mumble harshly.

"Because I love you," He answered.

"But I don't love you…I long since forgotten about you and the love that we had," You admit.

"It's the blue haired exorcist isn't it?" He asks calmly.

"No," You lie.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"I want…" You don't bother to say more until he finished for you.

"Your mortality," He finished.

You nod and he smirks. He then grabs you and pulls you back and throws you into the group of hungry vampires, "Fight! Fight for it Akira! You will never get it back if you don't fight! Isn't that what humans do?!"

You yelp as you land on your back on another vampire. You grab their neck and you twist it side to side sharply and rip their head clean off their shoulders and their skin turns to dust and their bones shatter, "That's one down…"

You watch as the three take care of the rest of the vampires and soon no vampires are left. You walk over to the three as if nothing happened and you clap your hands together, "Well…I say we're getting near."

Lenalee gasps and Allen gawks at you where Kanda just stares at you. You totally forgot about the huge hole in your chest until Allen points at it, "You're still alive!"

You look down at your chest and you laugh, "Ha! Rishka was trying to kill me slowly but that won't work!"

"Then how…" You explain how vampires kill each other for Lenalee and the other two.

"Alright, you see this is how we kill each other…we just rip each other's heads off," You say with a childish grin with a little giggle.

"Are you freaking serious?" Asked Allen with his shoulders forward and head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" You ask excitedly.

"You seem too excited," Pointed out Lenalee.

"Oh, that's because I haven't really killed a lot of my kind, the one I did kill was my 5th one," You explain.

Kanda walks up to you and looks up the mountain, "Shouldn't we get going?"

You nod and continue walking up the mountain.

--

Allen and Lenalee are resting against a rock and Tim just flies around the place. You and Kanda on the other hand are talking about what your master said.

"Mate," He states simply, "You're master is your mate."

You rub your arm and nod, "Yeah…but we did nothing, and honestly we did nothing at all. He just claimed me as his but he didn't touch me. I guess he did want to eventually because when he found that you and I…yeah he wasn't happy!"

At first he just scowled at you but after you said he wasn't happy he just smirks, "Well technically you're mine because…our fathers did arrange our marriage."

"…what?"

He nods, "Yeah but…how things went we never really talked about it."

You frown, "Man, if only you didn't leave."

"Did you want me that bad?" He teases.

"Stop it! You're Yuu Kanda, you're not supposed to tease or joke or smile!" You exclaim.

"When I'm with you I can," He said and plants a sweet kiss on your lips, "You know the side of me that no one else knows let alone see."

"You're sweet," You give him a little peck, "When you want to be."

You practically glide over to where Lenalee and Allen are resting and you smile, "Let's keep going!"

They groan and you point an accusing finger at them, "Hey the faster we get this done the better, who knows, the stone might actually be innocence."

"Doesn't it affect you like it does the Akuma?" Asked Allen as he slowly gets up from his resting spot to continue walking up the mountain.

"Yes, but innocence is weird Allen. Don't you know that?" You look at Lenalee as she wobbles from her legs being asleep.

Allen nods at your statement, "I guess you're right."

"Yuu!" You call out, "We're moving!"

Kanda appears and the walk up the mountain continues.

--

"Alright, we're at the top, where is this damn entrance?" Asked Kanda slightly annoyed that he couldn't find one.

"Um…no idea," You admit.

He glares at you and you laugh nervously. Just when you were about to mention something you felt the mountain shake. You look down and you point, "I think I found it guys!"

Sure enough the four of you just fall through the snow and Tim flies in after you. You grab hold of Kanda as you see a huge pile of snow waiting down below. You hit the soft snow and you try to get out of it. You eventually pop up along with Kanda and you groan, "Yuu look what happened to your pretty hair."

He stares at you with his usual look and shrugs, "Che, like it matters."

"But you need it to be pretty!" You complain.

"Okay, all of a sudden after our sexual act you start complaining about every little thing. You use to not give a damn about my hair," He mentions.

"I know! But I really did like you and I just had to level the playing field since you hated me so why couldn't I equally hate you?" You counter.

"So…you secretly freaked over every little thing?" You nod profusely.

"Yuu!" He tisks at you and he pulls you out of the pile of snow with him.

"Where are they?" Mumbles Kanda looking at the huge snow pile.

You pull at the tear in your clothes where Rishka put a hole in you. You finally healed and you think if you should leave the clothes as it is or somehow fix it.

"They're probably trapped and eventually freeze if you don't do anything," You sing to him.

"You know, after I found out about you, you all of a sudden transformed into this hyperactive, overly excited girl," Said Kanda.

"Yeah. So you going to help them or not?" You ask him.

"Yeah yeah," He digs around the snow and he finds something sticking out.

He grabs it and pulls it out, and Allen yelps as he is pulled out, "C-c-c-cold!"

Kanda throws Allen over at you and you catch him and try to warm him up, "Just keep moving…"

"I-I-it's h-h-hard wh-when your c-c-cold!" He complains.

"Well…just keep shivering I guess," You see Kanda push his way through the mound of snow with Lenalee in his arms.

She was freezing. You wrap Lenalee in your cloak and she shivers next to Allen. You look around the cavern and you see no way out. Out of the corner of your eye you see Tim flying your way. He stops in front of you and he flies in a direction that looked obvious that it's an exit or entrance to somewhere.

"Good job Tim," You walk in that direction and you examine the surroundings.

Obviously it has been used, judging by the fresh footprints. You hear Allen gasp and you look over at him and you cock your head to the side, "What?"

"You…you're going through a wall!" He yelled at you.

You question to yourself what he was talking about and you step back. You look up and down and you see nothing but an opening that was hidden by the shadows, "Uh, I see no wall."

"Are you blind? We can see it!" Yelled Allen as he continued to shiver.

"I can see an opening. Come over here and I'll prove it," Neither of them move and then Tim moved through the 'wall' and they were slightly convinced.

Kanda walks over to you and he walks through and confirms the truth, "It's an illusion. I guess the other vampires set this up so that anyone other than a vampire wouldn't know that it's here."

"That would explain why I thought for a second there that Allen was going crazy on me," You giggle.

Lenalee and Allen walk through and they follow you through the corridors. You've never been here but it's evident that this has been here for years. You catch a whiff of blood and then you started to hear cheering and yelling as you got closer. Then something hit you: This must be the domain of the royals.

"No way," You mumble.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lenalee.

"You're not safe…"

"How can we not be? We're exorcists, we can kill them," Said Allen.

"They are not ordinary vampires."

"Didn't know that there was such a thing as ordinary vampires," Said Kanda.

"Well, sorry but there is. The vampires we will encounter in the next 20 minutes are completely different from Rishka and I. Master is said to be a direct descendant, meaning that he was changed by the very first vampire," You explain.

"That's not the whole story is it?" Growls Kanda.

"Sit down kiddies here's a history lesson about vampires," Leanalee sits on the ground while Allen and Kanda lean against the wall.

You think where you should begin, "Okay you know about the devil giving us the stone and what not, so…here's the history. The stories about vampires have been around since the early 12th century, but we have been around for so long. Everyone knows that vampires were once human, so the first vampire created was Ambrosios. Ironically enough, it means immortal in Greek. He changed my master, who was unwilling after he created a coven. Ambrosios sold his soul to the devil after finding out he was struck by an illness, wishing for immortality and as a gift he gave him the stone so that more of us could be created. Ambrosios changed his wife and children when they were of age and he changed his brothers and sisters. He eventually wanted so change someone other than a family member which is where my master came in. He was changed at the age of 20. So he and the royals have been changing and they decided to stop 200 years ago. But I obviously became an exception."

Tears threaten to escape and cascade down your face but you held them back, "So I guess they have been living here. The royals I mean. My master lived with Rishka and I as well as a few others, we didn't stay in one place for too long. So…I guess today they are holding some kind of gathering or festival. I was never really taught how to be a vampire like all the others. After all, I was turned to be a sacrifice."

Allen and Lenalee absorb the story and they are in awe. Kanda scowls at the disturbing information.

"We live forever unless killed otherwise. By innocence, removal of the head…and long time exposure to the sun, not together or course, those things can kill us by themselves. But the royals are stronger, faster and are harder to kill. That's why…I think we should forget about my mortality and just let me die honorably," You began walking in the opposite direction of the sound of rowdy and over excited vampires but stop when you were grabbed.

"Over my dead body," Growled Kanda as he held you by your waist, "I will not let you give up that easily."

"But I could die…if I try…Rishka's right, I won't live to get it back…" You whisper.

"Che, I'll try then."

"What?"

He released you and walks towards the noise and you growl, "Damn you…"

You follow Kanda and you curse him up and down as he heads for the vampires.

--

You grunt as you are forced on your stomach with your hands behind your back and someone stepping on your head and back. You're surrounded by many angry vampires and they were ready to rip you to shreds. You were forced on your knees and someone takes a handful of your hair and they force your head back. You're forced to look at Ambrosios who ordered your restraint and you hiss at him.

"My don't you have the ferocity of a woman," He chuckles.

"Let them go," You demand.

"The exorcists?" He points to the three as they are being restrained as well, "Whatever for?"

"Please sire, I wish for them to be free. I will accept any punishment but release them. Let it be my death wish," You plea.

You look at the stunningly beautiful woman sitting to his right. She glances down at you and she leans over and whispers into his ear. He nods at whatever she said and he smiles down at you. Before he opened his mouth, the man sitting 2 seats from his left stood up and he bows at him.

"My brother, allow me to speak my thoughts."

He nods at him and the man stands straight. He turns towards the crowd and looks at me.

"This girl…is our responsibility. She has done her work well," He grins at you leaving you confused, "Our sister has returned to us, with three exorcists, serving them on a silver platter. We shall strip them of their weapons and drink their blood. Tonight we feast upon the blood of the ones chosen by god!" Everyone cheered and you gasp out of horror.

"No! No you will not touch them!" You struggle against the hold but you're smacked hard over the head.

You look up at Ambrosios's wife Erato and you give her a pleading look. She frowns at what has taken place and she stands abruptly and everyone quiets down and they all look at her. She looks at everyone disapprovingly, "You have yet to be given orders. Stand down and release Akira."

You were roughly released and you thank her but she still has her disapproving look, "You betrayed us Akira. You brought them here where no mortals have been. As I mentioned to Ambrosios, she will fight until we think she is worthy of existing."

You gasp and everyone cheers. You were forced inside the ring and you watch as vampires who wish to participate surround you. You stand your ground waiting for the signal. Ambrosios stands up and opens his arms, "My children, I very much dislike the fact that we can barely live together. I also dislike the fact that one of them must prove themselves worthy of existence. My family and I will judge. Begin."

No one hesitates. They attack you at once and they swing at you with no mercy.

"Go! Dodge! Left! Right! Duck! Akira you better win!" Cried Allen as a group of vampires gathered around the cage and are licking their lips in anticipation.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" You snap.

Someone punches you but you caught their fist and you snap it in half making the arm break. You kick them in the head and you jump over another one trying to attack you from behind. You kick the side of their face and they hit two other vampires while nearly flying into a wall. You dodge more kicks and punches and you spot the stone. The stone was behind the row of seats that the royals sat in, out of the vision of everyone else. You grab a vampire to your left and you throw them at the group that gathered around the cage. They collapse and you run towards the cage and you pull the door open, "The stone is behind the royals, see if you can destroy it, I'll distract them!"

You continue to fend off vampires left and right, and you glare at one in particular, "Rishka."

"Why don't you just die? I'm serious. You're not worth anything!" She lunges at you and you grab her fist and you snap her wrist.

She was distracted by the pain so you take the chance to rip her arm off. She screams and she looks at her arms that you held in your hand. You threw it in the direction of the royals and you give her a sadistic grin, "You know Rishka, the vampire race will eventually die…unless we somehow find a way to survive after the stone being destroyed."

She gasps and you piece her chest with your whole hand, "Say your prayers Rishka."

You rip her to pieces and she turned to dust. You snap your head in the direction of the royals and you go to help but you're blocked, "Please master, I don't want to harm you. I mean you're the only one who…wanted me?"

He gives you a solemn look and he nods, "I did…but I had come to terms that my time has long passed and I am at peace. I wish to move on. I want to know where I will do after being damned."

He walks up to you and he wraps his arms around your small frame, "Akira I did indeed love and want you. But…you must stay…continue to live for me."

He pulls back and he grabs your hands and kisses them, "I love you."

"I…love you too…thank you," You whisper.

He nods and he leans down and pressed his lips gently onto yours and then pulls back, "I'll help you…and I hope that you are free."

"Thank you," You say again.

He nods and he flicks his wrist and three vampires fly into the wall, "Akira, go help the exorcists."

You nod and you go to help them as they fight off the royals. Kanda was being outnumbered by two vampires and he was having a hard time. He was fighting Ambrosios's only sisters, twins to be exact. They're toying with him and they continue to tease him.

"Oh, poor little exorcist, where is your god now?" They continue to run around him and attack him.

He has gashes and stab wounds and you grab one of the sister's hair, "His god is always with him."

You twist her head violently and pull it off her shoulders, turning her to dust. The remaining sister cries out in sorrow, "You monster! How dare you do such a thing?"

"You harmed my family, I will harm yours," You threatened menacingly.

"You will pay!" She swings at you and you dodge.

"Yuu, destroy it! They're distracted now!" He hesitates but heads for the stone.

You continue to fight off the remaining sister and you eventually killed her. Kanda pulls Mugen out and he goes to slice the stone open when he just drops onto the ground in pain. Ambrosios somehow got behind him without anyone noticing. He towers over Kanda and he kicks Mugen away from him, "Exorcist…tell me, is it worth the pain? Is it worth dying for her?"

He points at you and you growl but keep your distance from him.

"I won't die," He chokes out.

You watch as Ambrosios picks Kanda up and pulls his free hand back, "Pray to your god and bid farewell to the living."

He goes to strike him but someone else takes the hit. You stare shocked at the sight, "Master."

He glares at Ambrosios and grabs his wrist, "You monster…dare you say such things. Why don't you pray to every existing god and pray that you will not be damned and sent with the devil!"

He twists his arm and the bones begin the snap. He looks down at Kanda and glares at him, "Go finish your job exorcist before its too late!"

Kanda staggers to his feet and he grabs Mugen. He lifts his sword and he cuts the stone in half. A bright light emits from the center and it engulfs the whole room. You gasp as you are consumed in the light and you start to feel warm. You're surrounded by light and you smile at the feeling. You felt a heartbeat. You open your eyes and you look around. You feel dizzy and your master holds you, "Akira…thank you, now I can rest in peace."

You smile up at him, "You're welcome master…and for you I will continue to live."

He smiles and he slowly turns to dust, "Thank you…Akira."

Kanda takes you into his arms and he holds a look of concern, "I feel…different…but…"

You squeeze your eyes shut and you cough. Lenalee and Allen run over to you and you stare up at the ceiling, "I don't know if I'll make it."

"B-but, you have to! I mean you still had the shard in you!" Cried Lenalee.

"But during the time…it could have…" You close your mouth as you slowly start to lose consciousness.

The last thing you saw was Kanda, emotionless as he can be.

--

"Get out of my face moyashi," Threatened Kanda.

"It's Allen you feminist!" He snaps.

"Why you!" Kanda unsheathes Mugen and points it at Allen.

"Yuu, stop threatening Allen, be nice."

He growls and sheathes his sword and he turns around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Go back home and in bed, you need it," He said slightly concern.

"Humph! Whatever," Kanda wraps his arms around your waist.

"Come on I'll take you," He grumbles.

You smile and you wave at Allen, "Bye Allen."

"Oh, bye! Tell Aiko I said hello!" He waves.

"Aiko's 2 days old, how will she understand?" Asked Lavi.

"It won't hurt to start talking to her now," Said Allen with a smile.

--

"You need to visit more Yuu…" You giggle as you pass your fingers through his long hair.

"I try but I'm busy and you know how busy I can get," He explains in his usual tone.

"Well, that shouldn't stop you from visiting your daughter," You scold.

"I'm still trying to take that part in…"

"Well, don't try too hard! I don't want you to go and hurt your little brain!" You tease.

He glares at you as he extends his hand down into Aiko's crib. You stand next to him and watch him bond with her. It made you happy knowing that everything turned out alright. You were out for 3 weeks but you lived. Now you live in a house close to the order, with a nanny and your daughter Aiko. You giggle and you start to make funny faces at Aiko that she starts to laugh at.

"Hey Yuu, maybe if you smile at her she could laugh even harder!"

"Che, bite me."

"You know I will!"

You lean over and you gently bite his neck and you press your lips over his pulsing vein. You pull back and you press your lips onto his in a sweet kiss, "Love you!"

"Yeah…love you," He continues to act all snobby even as a 'changed man' but you would teach him a lesson when he spends the night, leaving him a couple of bite marks as a reminder.

|End|


End file.
